After a storm comes a calm: après la pluie, le beau temps
by Washu Kooyoo
Summary: Ceci est la suite de "Parce que tu étais une partie de moi", un DM-Shaka. C'est ici un DM-Mü. Et c'est un One Shot! Death-Mask, avait pour habitude de se bourrer la gueule chaque week-end de puis que Shaka l'avait quitté. Cependant, un soir, ses habitudes sont bouleversées par un jeune homme aux cheveux mauves, Mü, qui décide de le sortir de sa dépression.


After a Storm comes a calm: après la pluie le beau temps.

C'était vendredi soir, et Angelo Death Mask ne voulait pas déroger à ses habitudes d'alcoolique du week end. Depuis le départ et la séparation avec Shaka, le cancer n'était plus qu'une loque. Son cas faisait vraiment peine car le patron du bar, réputé pour être un homophobe incontesté, était devenu son ami et essayait, à sa manière, de le faire sortir du gouffre.

-Allé, Angelo, va voir tes potes, arrête de rester tout seul dans ton coin… tenta le barman, depuis la troisième fois de la soirée.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui suis contre nature, c'est la société… marmonna une bouche trempée de whisky.

-Eh bien, la société vous dit bonjour, monsieur, annonça un bel homme aux longs cheveux mauves.

Le cancer, déjà trop imbibé, ne répondit ni ne regarda le nouvel arrivant. Celui-ci, pas démonté pour autant, posa sa main sur la sienne et lui susurra à l'oreille :

-On va chez moi ?

Et un homme bourré est comme un enfant à qui l'on propose des bonbons dans une camionnette.

Alors qu'ils partaient, l'homme aux yeux verts fit un clin d'œil qui rassura le barman : il l'amenait chez lui pour qu'il soit en sécurité, plutôt que de percuter une voiture sur la route.

Le trajet fut rapide, Angelo dormant à moitié sur son siège. Il était assez lucide pour marcher de lui-même jusqu'à l'appartement, mais s'affala tout de même sur le sofa comme s'il était chez lui.

-Je m'appelle Mü, et nous sommes chez moi.

Voyant l'œil vitreux du cancer, le Tibétain l'amena dans son lit pour qu'il puisse se reposer et décuver.

-Shaka, reste s'il te plait.

Le bélier, s'il avait été surpris par la demande et le nom, n'en montra pas le moindre signe et se déshabilla pour rejoindre l'homme paraissant si fragile à présent.

Derechef, Angelo attrapa Mü dans ses bras et le serra fort contre lui.

-Shaka… Tu es revenu… dit-il en lui caressant lentement les cheveux.

-Heu, oui, je suis là, ça va… Ne t'inquiète pas…

-Shaka… Tu m'as manqué, ne pars plus, continua le cancer en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou aux cheveux mauves pour cacher ses larmes.

Mü, qui avait accueilli l'homme fort viril chez lui pour lui éviter quelconques ennuis, se retrouvait à consoler un amour perdu. Mais sa gentillesse était telle, qu'il était triste lui aussi pour cet homme blessé.

-Je ne t'en veux pas Shaka. Je sais qu'il est mieux pour toi. Mais je t'aime encore, encore si fort… sanglota Angelo.

Le cœur du Tibétain se serra de douleur pour l'homme et il lui caressa les cheveux en retour.

-Ça ira mieux demain, ça ira mieux…

Mais l'homme, par ses pleurs, avait déjà sombré dans les limbes d'un sommeil réparateur.

Une fatigue certainement due à la prise en charge d'un alcoolique la veille ne permit pas à Mü de se réveiller avant que son hôte manifeste un comportement bizarre. Au contraire, il sentait contre lui une érection se frotter à la sienne à demi-éveillée.

-Shaka… Tu as changé de shampoing ? Tes cheveux ont poussé… Murmura un Italien aux cheveux blond-cendré, tirant sur le gris perle, tout en enfouissant son nez dans la chevelure violette de celui qu'il prenait pour Shaka.

-Hum… je ne suis pas Shaka.

A cette déclaration d'une voix inconnue, Angelo leva la tête et ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver avec stupeur devant un inconnu.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, et pour illustrer sa phrase, Mü caressa tendrement la joue de son vis-à-vis. Je vous ai ramené chez moi hier car vous étiez dans un état d'ébriété assez avancé.

Voyant le regard un peu paniqué que lui lançait l'homme, il ajouta :

-Nous n'avons rien fait, si cela peut vous rassurer. Vous étiez triste, vous avez dormi dans mes bras, mais rien d'autre, je vous l'assure.

-Heu… D'accord. Je… hum… Suis désolé. Je ne me souviens de rien… mais je vous fais confiance, hein ?

Tout au long de ces hésitations, Angelo s'était assis dans le lit, et se grattait les cheveux, comme pour manifester sa gêne.

-Si vous voulez prendre une douche, la salle-de-bains est attenante à la chambre. Je vais préparer un petit déjeuner, vous aimez quoi ?

-Ah… heu… Je… je m'appelle Angelo, répondit-il, dans un souci de se présenter alors qu'il avait dormi toute une nuit avec un étranger.

-Eh bien, je me nomme Mü, je vous l'ai déjà dit hier, mais je comprends bien que vous n'étiez pas en mesure de m'écouter pleinement. Sourit le Tibétain.

-Ou…oui. Bégaya l'Italien, qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'être aussi mal à l'aise. Depuis sa rupture avec Shaka, il n'avait dormi avec personne, et avait à peine parlé avec les autres êtres humains, même à son travail qui impliquait une certaine part de relationnel.

-Et votre petit déjeuner, Angelo, que voulez-vous ? Lui redemanda l'homme aux cheveux violets.

-Heu, peu importe, juste du café, si vous avez. Enfin, ce n'est pas grave, je vais partir bientôt, je ne veux pas vous déranger, je…

Il tenta de se lever du lit, mais Mü l'en empêcha, et lui murmura tellement doucement qu'il pouvait rester et qu'au contraire, cela ne le dérangeait pas d'avoir un peu de présence pour une fois, qu'il sentit un frisson parcourir son dos.

-Eh bien… Merci.

Le tibétain sortit de la chambre en sifflotant. L'homme aux cheveux gris secoua la tête et alla se passer de l'eau sur le visage pour s'éclaircir les idées. Une fois connecté au présent, il rejoignit son hôte dans la cuisine se fiant à la délicieuse odeur de café qui s'en dégageait.

-Vous ne m'avez pas dit ce que vous preniez le matin, Angelo.

-Seulement du café, merci… Mü.

Le Mü en question sourit en tournant le dos à son invité devant son ton timide et gêné.

Assis à la table de la cuisine, l'Italien demanda :

-Vous ne travaillez pas aujourd'hui ? Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger plus longtemps…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne me dérangez absolument pas. Pour ce qui est du travail, je travaille à domicile, je suis écrivain. Déclara Mü tout en s'asseyant lui aussi.

-Ah…

-Et vous, que faîtes-vous quoi dans la vie ?

Angelo repris contenance, le sujet lui faisant reprendre de son assurance habituelle, et quasi narcissique.

-Je suis prof de sport pour les adolescents ingrats, répondit-il avec un large sourire aux lèvres.

-Donc pas de cours le samedi non plus.

-Ouaip. Et heureusement ! Parce que, même si j'adore mon métier, ces gamins sont éreintants à toujours tout chipoter !

-Ça doit faire une sacrée animation pendant la journée !

-Je n'vous dis même pas !

-On pourrait se tutoyer, Angelo, ça ne me dérangerait pas personnellement.

Pour le coup, la timidité peu habituelle de l'Italien refit surface.

-Si… si vous… tu… veux ?

Comme pour celer cette demande, Mü serra sa main sur la table. L'homme aux cheveux gris rougit et retira lentement sa main.

-Je pense que je vais y aller. Je…

-Oh… ça ne te dirait pas de rester manger ? On pourrait peut-être sortir un peu après ?

-Heu… C'est que…

-Tu es occupé ? Fit le Tibétain en buvant de son café.

-Ce n'est pas ça… mais… Je …

-Dis, ne sois pas stressé comme ça, Angelo, ce n'est rien de…

-Tu ne comprends pas. Tu ne peux pas comprendre…

Il se prit la tête entre ses deux mains et murmura :

-Depuis qu'il est parti, je ne sais que bosser, pleurer et boire. J'ai coupé presque tout contact avec mes amis. Et je me réveille chez un inconnu, dans son lit, qui est adorablement gentil avec moi… Je me sens mal. Je n'ai pas envie de profiter de ta gentillesse…

-Eh bien, moi aussi, je reste très seul et enfermé chez moi, certes, pas pour les mêmes raisons, et ça me ferait tout autant plaisir que toi d'avoir un peu de compagnie pour une journée. Donc pas besoin de stresser, tu ne vas pas abuser de ma gentillesse. Dit calmement mais fermement Mü, dans un souci de rassurer son invité.

-D'accord… murmura à peine Angelo.

-Pour ? Ce que je viens de dire, ou pour rester ?

-Les… les deux ! déclara-t-il d'une voix forte en relevant la tête.

L'homme aux cheveux violets sourit devant ce regain d'enthousiasme.

La journée passa très rapidement, et les deux hommes apprirent à se connaître. Angelo retrouvait son caractère originel, à savoir grande-gueule lorsqu'un gosse le bouscula dans le parc dans lequel ils se promenaient. Il était beaucoup plus confiant maintenant qu'il n'avait plus de démon à cacher à son hôte. Mü quant à lui, profitait simplement et avec joie, espérant pouvoir recommencer la semaine prochaine.

Ils rentrèrent assez tard chez Mü, car il faisait déjà nuit. Mais la bonne humeur d'Angelo s'était amenuisée en même temps que les rayons de soleil. Le Tibétain sentait bien que passer une nuit seul serait une étape trop difficile pour son nouvel ami, il risquait de retomber dans ses travers. Cependant, alors qu'il allait lui demander de rester dîner, l'autre parla :

-Dis, Mü, je sais que c'est peut-être un peu abuser de ton hospitalité… Mais je peux dormir ici, ce soir ? Je me sens bien avec toi… Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer tout seul et de voir mon appartement vide.

-Tu peux rester, mon ange.

Angelo sourit en guise de remerciement. Mü s'approcha de lui, et fit tomber à terre son veston.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais…

-Chut, laisse-toi faire.

Mü caressa tendrement son visage, laissa tomber sa propre veste sur le sol de son salon et nicha son visage dans le cou de l'Italien, ses bras sous les aisselles.

-Moi aussi, ça fait longtemps que je suis seul.

Angelo serra fort son hôte, diffusant entre eux, une douce chaleur qui réconfortait leurs cœurs esseulés.

-Viens, suis-moi, dit Mü en l'entraînant jusque dans sa chambre.

Ils s'assirent sur le lit. Sans doute grâce à l'ambiance intime, l'homme aux yeux rouges se confessa :

-Je l'aimais beaucoup. On se revoit de temps en temps. Ou plutôt, il vient me voir. Il est très gentil, et il s'occupait toujours de moi quand je rentrais du boulot. On a vécu 3 ans ensemble. On s'est rencontré à une fête d'anniversaire d'amis en communs. J'ai mis au moins 6 mois avant de pouvoir sortir avec lui… Une vraie sainte nitouche ! Puis, il a rencontré un autre gars. Et là, j'ai su que je l'avais perdu. Au final, il va bien, il est heureux. Mais moi, je suis seul. Juste ça.

-Je suis là, Angelo.

-Non. C'pas pareil.

Mü le regarda, vexé.

-Pas pareil hein ? Mais moi je suis là au moins ! Cria-t-il.

-Et ? Tu attends un quelconque retour ? J'ai rien à te donner, si c'est ça que tu attends !

-Angelo ! Me prends pas pour un profiteur !

-Alors t'es quoi ? Un moralisateur, genre, oublie-le, j'suis mieux ?!

-Non, répondit le Tibétain, d'un ton si calme que la soudaine colère d'Angelo disparut.

-Non. Pas du tout. J'ai juste envie de prendre soin de toi. Depuis que je t'ai vu dans ce bar, tout seul. Je sais que je ne pourrais jamais le remplacer, et ce n'est pas ça que je veux. J'ai envie d'avoir ma propre place dans ton cœur.

Emu, Angelo posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Mü. Il prit délicatement ses mains entre les siennes et les porta à sa bouche pour les embrasser.

Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi avant de s'allonger dans le lit, l'un contre l'autre et de s'endormir.

Ce week-end ne fut que le premier. Car ils se retrouvèrent celui d'après, puis le suivant, et encore celui d'après. Et bien d'autres encore. Angelo venait toujours le vendredi soir, à 20h, chez Mü. Ils mangeaient au restaurant, se promenaient et parlaient. Le samedi, ils sortaient pour des occupations sommes toutes anodines et presque dignes d'adolescents par leur simplicité : cinéma, patinoire, bowling. Mais avec toujours pour mot d'ordre : s'amuser. L'Italien semblait avoir repris du poil de la bête, et il avait même invité Mü pour l'accompagner à la fête de noël de son ami Aphrodite. Les deux hommes s'étaient habillés en chemises, pull, jeans et baskets, une tenue décontractée, sobre et élégante à la fois.

Il faisait froid en ce mois de décembre, mais le cœur était à la fête. L'homme aux cheveux blonds-cendrés sonna deux fois à la porte de son ami.

-Angelo ! Cria l'hôte en se jetant dans les bras du nouvel arrivant.

-Aphrodite ! Comment tu vas ?

-Bien et toi ?

-Ma foi, ça irait mieux si tu me lâchais, je manque de m'étouffer là, répondit-il en rigolant.

Le poisson s'excusa et sourit devant l'ami de son invité.

-Bonsoir, je m'appelle Aphrodite, vous devez être Mü, n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet. Angelo m'a parlé de vous et de vos frasques de jeunesse.

-Ah ? Vous risquez d'en entendre de nouvelles ce soir, avec toutes celles que nous avons faites !

Il continua à parler tout en les invitant à entrer :

-Angelo aussi, m'a beaucoup parlé de… allé, on va se tutoyer, sinon, on n'a pas fini ! Donc je disais, Angelo m'a beaucoup parlé de toi ! Si tu savais ! Tu le fais revivre, et il n'a que ton nom à la bouche !

Mü se retourna pour regarder Angelo, complètement abasourdi par cette révélation. Celui-ci, légèrement cramoisi, répondit :

-Abuse pas, Aphro. Je t'en parle juste quand tu me demandes ce que je fais le week-end…

-Oui, mais Monsieur passe tout ses week-end avec l'adorable et super sexy gars que je vois là !

Ce fut au tour de Mü d'avoir les joues rouges, mais l'hôte n'y pris pas attention alors qu'un nouvel arrivant sonnait à la porte. Le bélier senti la main d'Angelo dans la sienne, tendre et rassurante :

-Tu verras, ils sont gentils, un peu bourrus, bizarres, loufoques, dérangés, mais sympas, se moqua-t-il pour le détendre.

Ce à quoi l'homme aux cheveux mauves répondit en tirant la langue :

-Ça ne me changera pas de d'habitude !

-Ah ! Shaka ! Tu es là ! Comment tu vas, vieux ? dit la voix d'Aphrodite.

Mü sentit la main d'Angelo lui resserrer vivement le poignet, et aperçu un regard paniqué. Il se pencha doucement à son oreille et chuchota :

-Je sais que ça fait longtemps que vous ne vous êtes pas vus, mais tu ne fais plus de cauchemars, et tu ne te réveilles plus en criant son nom depuis deux semaines. C'est l'occasion de le revoir et de laisser ton ancienne souffrance s'évaporer définitivement, d'accord ?

L'Italien acquiesça mollement de la tête. Il n'était pas sûr de la raison de sa peur. Etait-ce revoir Shaka parce qu'il avait encore des sentiments, ou justement, parce qu'ils n'étaient plus si puissants ? Puis, sous le joug d'un étrange courage mêlé de peur face à la situation, il prit le visage de Mü entre ses deux mains, et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Celui-ci s'agrippa aux omoplates du cancer, et gémit de tant de passion soudaine. Angelo en profita pour glisser sa langue dans sa bouche, et l'enroula de la sienne. Non, il n'avait plus peur. Mü était là, et tout irait bien.

-Heu… Angie, je sais qu'il est fabuleux, ton gars, mais attends au moins d'être en privé pour lui sauter dessus, sous peine qu'on attrape des érections instantanés !

Le susnommé d'un surnom ridicule cessa le baiser lentement, et caressa les cheveux violets tout en gardant le contact visuel. Pour un homme fougueux, il fallait faire une douce folie pour se sentir à nouveau serein.

Revenant à la réalité, Mü demanda :

-Vous… tu es gay ?

-Ah ah ! Aphro, gay ? Plus gay que lui, tu meurs oui !

-Tu en sais quelque chose, Angie, lui répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Le Tibétain les regarda en fronçant les sourcils, quand quelqu'un posa sa main sur son épaule et dit :

-Rassure toi, ils se taquinent toujours comme ça, mais ils n'ont pas couché ensembles. D'ailleurs, on n'a jamais su pourquoi ! Rigola l'homme blond aux cheveux très longs.

Mü se retourna et fit face aux nouveaux arrivants, qui ne pouvaient être que Shaka et Aiolia.

-Enchanté, je m'appelle Shaka.

-Je m'appelle Mü. Un… ami d'Angelo.

-Ah ? J'ai cru qu'il y avait plus entre vous deux, sourit le blond en toute innocence.

-Je me présente, Aiolia, le compagnon de Shaka.

-Enchanté, fit Mü.

-De même, déclara à sa suite Angelo qui passa un bras autour de l'épaule du Tibétain.

Aiolia eut un mouvement de recul, se souvenant de la dernière fois qu'il avait vu l'Italien, et du coup de poing qu'il avait reçu.

-Ah… Désolé pour la dernière fois, gars. C'était y'a longtemps… On passe l'éponge ?

Le brun serra la main sans hésitation, puisque de toute façon, toute équivoque était passée.

-Bien ! Puisque l'ambiance n'a pas encore dérapé, mais que le couloir commence à être un peu engorgé, tout le monde dans le salon, Messieurs ! Déclara Aphrodite.

La soirée commença tranquillement, bien que le malaise d'Angelo ne s'était pas réellement dissipé, et la main de Mü sur sa cuisse pour le soutenir n'avait échappée à personne. L'hôte se révéla fort accueillant et peu taquin, contrairement à son habitude, pour ne pas gêner les protagonistes en présence. Le cancer, cependant, ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à Shaka, mais se faisant, chaque fois la main du bélier exerçait une pression supplémentaire. « N'y pense pas » semblait-elle dire. Il fut alors temps de passer à table, et les tensions s'envolèrent pour déguster avec délice les plats d'Aphrodite.

-Et cette fois là, on a foutu le feu à la bouffe du camping.

-Comment ça « on » ? J'te signale que c'est toi qui fumais ! Pas moi !

-Fais pas l'innocent, Angie, c'est toi qui avait acheté le paquet ! Se moqua le poisson.

Toute la tablée rit de bon cœur, tandis que l'accusé esquissait un demi-sourire coupable.

-Oui bon, ok... j'ai acheté le paquet, mais tu as pris les allumettes et tu t'en es grillé une. Et tout seul!

-Ah ben ça, tu m'étonnes! Les cigarettes, c'pour les tafioles que tu disais. C'pour ça que tu ne fumais que des cigares à 50 balles l'unité.

Tout le monde rit à nouveau de la fausse dispute des amis d'enfance.

-Mais attends, le pire Angie, c'est que si les cigarettes m'ont fait devenir une tafiole... ça veut dire que les cigares t'ont rendu pédé comme un phoque, non?

Angelo, à court d'argument, et un sourire aguicheur du bout des lèvres susurra:

-Tu veux qu'on aille vérifier ça, Aphro?

Il appuya sa demande d'un clin d'oeil appuyé avant d'éclater de rire, vite suivit par tous les invités.

-Pourquoi pas, Angie! Seulement si tu viens m'aider pour débarasser et apporter le dessert!

-Comme si j'allais refuser!

Ils laissèrent alors les convives pour aller dans la cuisine et tout déposer dans le lave vaisselle.

A table, les conversations reprirent doucement.

-Alors Kanon, comment va Rhadamanthe?

-Arf... On s'est encore disputé Shaka.

-C'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas là?

-Entre autre oui...

-Voyons Kanon, au lieu de déprimer, tu devrais plutôt penser à quoi lui offrir pour vous réconcilier, le réprimanda son frère Saga.

-Puisque je te dis que ce n'est pas ma faute! J'aimerais qu'il fasse le premier pas, pour une fois! Cet abruti pense toujours qu'il peut disposer de moi et que je vais accourir au moindre de ses appels. J'en ai marre qu'il me fasse tourner en bourrique!

Kanon finit sa tirade les larmes aux yeux, et serra fort sa serviette sur ses genoux. Ses reniflements ne retinrent pas ses pleurs et bientôt, il se leva précipitemment de table pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Les autres convives se regardèrent, gênés, alors que Mü décida de se lever et d'aller le consoler. Il toqua doucement contre la porte beige, et entra après s'être annoncé.

Les yeux rouges et bouffis, Kanon se passa de l'eau sur le visage avant de relever les yeux sur le Tibétin.

-Je m'excuse de venir vous importunez, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'essayer de vous consoler, déclara le jeune homme aux cheveux mauves.

Kanon lui sourit et répondit:

-Il faut croire que c'est une habitude chez vous. En tout cas, vous avez bien retapé notre DM. Je crois que c'est la première fois depuis sa rupture avec Shaka que je le vois sourire autant. Et c'est grâce à vous.

Son vis-à-vis rougit et marmonna qu'il n'y était pour rien.

-Si, c'est grâce à vous. Et je suis content que vous veniez me voir aussi. Même si j'espère que vos faveurs ne seront pas de la même teneur, dit Kanon en riant.

Mü lui renvoya son sourire et lui demanda:

-Vous allez mieux?

-Je suppose que oui. Ce sont simplement les nerfs qui lâchent. Je l'aime trop pour que la situation s'éternise ainsi...

-Mais vous ne voulez pas non plus qu'il vous néglige.

-Exact. Que puis-je faire?

-Eh bien... heu, peut-être le laisser venir à vous, ou lui envoyer un message pour lui expliquer ce que vous ressentez.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que le dialogue soit une solution avec lui...

-Je pense que si, Kanon. On ne peut pas tout régler avec une partie de jambes en l'air, la preuve, vous n'en seriez pas là maintenant. Il faut lui expliquer comment vous vous sentez, et peut-être qu'il comprendra, et essayera de faire des efforts.

-Si au bout de trois ans il n'a pas changé, je ne pense pas qu'il puisse faire d'efforts.

-Justement, si cela fait trois ans que vous sortez ensembles, peut-être pense-t-il que tout va bien avec vous. Et cela veut aussi dire qu'il tient à vous.

L'homme aux cheveux bleus sembla perdre son regard quelques instants dans le vide, comme si ce constat se révélait à lui.

-Oui... murmura-t-il, soudain conscient de ce que ces trois années en commun voulait dire. Il avait proposé d'habiter ensembles, arguant que ce serait plus simple pour se voir, moins coûteux, que des arguments rationnels qui, il le pensait, convaincraient Rhadamanthe. Et ce dernier avait sourit en lui rétorquant un simple "mais bien sûr". Au fond, c'était lui, Kanon, qui avait tout mal pris. Parce qu'il habitait déjà chez Rhadamanthe, et surtout que ses soit disants arguments n'en étaient pas. Plus de la moitié de sa garde robe se trouvait chez son amant, ainsi qu'un bon nombre de ses effets personnels. Ils passaient presque chaque nuit chez lui, prenaient un petit déjeuner typiquement anglais que le juge préparait avec soin, alors qu'il avait horreur de cuisiner. Les seuls fois où Kanon rentrait dans son appartement étaient pour reprendre quelques affaires, ou lors de leurs disputes. En définitive, son chez lui était chez Rhada. Et s'il lui avait ri au nez, c'est simplement pour se moquer de naïveté. Ils habitaient déjà ensembles.

-Je viens de me rendre compte de beaucoup de choses... Et je crois qu'au final, j'ai vraiment eu une réaction stupide. J'irai m'excuser dès demain matin!

-Eh bien, je suis heureux que vous ayez pu faire la part de vos sentiments!

-Oui! Merci Mü, déclara le grec en lui sautant au cou.

C'est à ce moment là que la sonnette ayant retentie, DM arriva pour ouvrir sous la demande d'Aphrodite, et au passage, tira par l'oreille l'inconscient qui osait toucher à SON Mü.

-Bonsoir, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite? dit-il en claironnant face au nouvel arrivant.

Rhadamanthe sourit de toutes ses dents et répondit:

-Vous venez de me le servir sur un plateau! Beau gosse!

Et les deux hommes forts se serrèrent dans leur bras, ou plutôt, tentèrent de s'étrangler -gentiment- comme à leur habitude.

-Tu m'avais manqué, Angie!

-M'appelle pas comme ça, Rhadouuuu, fit le cancer, la bouche en cul de poule.

Kanon, figé, ne savait plus que faire. Aphrodite arriva et dit d'une fausse voix mécontente

-Je me demandais pourquoi est-ce que tu mettais autant de temps, Angie -il insista sur le surnom, sachant que ça ferait bouder son ami d'enfance, et surtout que 'Rhadou' pourrait se moquer de lui plus facilement.

Le poisson se retourna vers le juge et déclara alors:

-Eh bien! Bienvenue, Rhadouuuuuu- décidemment, il adorait entretenir l'amitié-je-te-casse-la-gueule-tout-en-douceur-par ce-qu'on-fond-je-t'adore du blond et de DM. On n'attendait plus que toi!

Et c'est alors qu'il donna une petite claque sur les fesses du cancer pour le faire retourner à table, prit les épaules du gémeau pour le pousser à son tour, tout en tournant la tête vers l'anglais pour l'inviter à se joindre à eux.

Le reste du repas se fit dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Surtout que DM avait arrêté d'asticoter Rhadamanthe pour savourer son fondant au chocolat, et par la même occasion, la part de Mü aussi. Le juge en profitait pour tripoter sous la table un Kanon rouge de honte, alors que son frère se marrait sous cape avec Aphrodite et Aiolia, et que Shaka, lui, devisait dans le vide sur l'utilité de sa petite cuillère - personne n'avait pensé à lui ôter la bouteille de champagne, et forcément après un verre, il était bon à déblatérer sur tout ce qu'il voyait.

A la fin du dessert, après avoir pris un petit digestif, les invités décidèrent de partir, après avoir convenu de se retrouver chez Saga pour l'ouverture des cadeaux. Rhadamante et Kanon avaient filé pour s'expliquer, et surtout, profiter de cette nuit de noël. Saga rentrait sagement chez lui, décidant de se reposer pleinement avant d'entendre le lendemain, son frère babiller, tout heureux de sa réconciliation. Il ne restait plus que le couple DM-Mü et Shaka-Aiolia chez Aphrodite.

-Bien, vous restez dormir alors!

-Pardon?! s'exclama le cancer

-Bon sang Angie! Tu restes toujours dormir à la maison! Ca ne va pas changer aujourd'hui!

Et avant que l'homme aux cheveux gris ne puisse répondre, le poisson ajouta à l'encontre d'Aiolia:

-Vous aussi, vous restez dormir! Shaka n'est pas en état de conduire, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il soit en état de m'écouter, et toi, Aiolia, je pense aussi que ce n'est pas prudent que tu prennes le volant.

Le blond s'excusa et déclara qu'il ne voulait pas déranger, ce à quoi répondit Aphrodite que non, et le traina ainsi que son compagnon dans une chambre d'amis.

Mü regardait en riant les photos sur la cheminée, où les deux amis d'enfances étaient présents. Les photos représentaient diverses périodes de leur vie, comme celle à cinq ans, où ils étaient recouverts de boue, certainement après s'être battus, et souriaient de toutes leurs dents manquantes. Celle d'après les représentait au collège, en uniforme, puis celle d'à côté, toujours en uniforme, mais au lycée, où Aphro tirait la langue pour montrer son piercing, alors que DM lui foutait un doigt dans le nez. Le tibétin arrêta cependant son observation quand il sentit une caresse sur sa nuque et se retourna pour faire face à son désormais petit ami.

-Je suis désolé, Mü, je n'y avais plus pensé... ça ne te dérange pas de dormir ici?

-Non, Angelo. Puis, les affaires sont dans la voiture, je me suis souvenu de cette tradition entre Aphrodite et toi.

-Oh... rougit-il. Je ne pensais pas que tu t'en souviendrais...

-Ne sois pas gêné, c'est normal que je me souvienne de ce que tu me racontes sur toi... amour.

Ce dernier mot avait été pronnoncé avec prudence et du bout des lèvres, de peur de se faire rejeter, ou tout simplement de brusquer cette récente relation.

Les yeux rouges brillèrent comme jamais auparavant Mü ne les avait vu briller, pas même lorsqu'il parlait de Shaka. Il prit alors l'initiative de caresser les oreilles de DM, doucement, comme celles d'un chat que l'on apprivoise. Et tel un félin, le cancer frotta son nez dans le cou de Mü, doucement, grondant de plaisir. Il glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux mauves, et embrassa la peau tendre du cou, laissant traîner sa langue et suçotant parfois quand la tentation était trop forte. Le bélier gémit doucement entre ses bras, et fit tomber ses bras pour mieux enserrer le dos puissant.

-Loin de moi l'idée de vous déranger, les tourtereaux, mais votre chambre est prêtre. Tu sais laquelle c'est, Angie. Déclara Aphrodite avant de rajouter, un rictus aux lèvres, surtout, essayez de ne pas faire trop de bruit.

Les deux hommes, gênés par l'intervention du poisson, étaient montés à leur chambre en silence. Ils s'étaient douchés chacun leur tour, mis en pijama, et se retrouvaient l'un emboîté dans l'autre dans le lit.

DM embrassa doucement l'épaule du bélier, sentant que celui-ci voulait parler.

-Ils sont vraiment sympas, tes amis...

-Je te l'avais dit, lui répondit le cancer, en frottant son nez dans son cou, comme peu de temps avant.

-Et... Shaka aussi.

Mü attendit un quelconque signe de la part du Sicilien, surtout négatif, mais rien ne vint. Il continua alors:

-Cela ne te gêne pas que je parle de lui?

-Non...murmura l'homme dans son dos. Je crois que ça ne me fait plus rien. Il... il a été important pour moi. Mais c'est passé.

-Ah...

-Et maintenant, c'est toi qui est important, Mü.

Le susnommé ferma les yeux de bonheur et se blottit un peu plus contre le ventre de DM.

-Tu es important pour moi aussi, Angelo.

A son tour, le cancer resserra ses bras et avoua:

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Mü se retourna pour voir Angelo dans les yeux, et ils s'embrassèrent doucement, tendrement, avant de sombrer dans un long sommeil.

Le lendemain, tout le monde reçu son cadeau avec satisfaction chez Saga. Et parfois avec quelques fous rires. Surtout quand Aphrodite sortit du paquet offert par DM un godmichet en forme de cactus rose-sans les épines, heureusement- et qu'à son tour, DM ouvrit le cadeau de la part du poisson, et qu'il trouva un godemichet en forme de hod-dog. C'en fut trop pour eux deux qui explosèrent de rire et se donnèrent des grandes claques dans le dos. Shaka, consterné, regarda Mü et lui susurra à l'oreille:

-Je serai toi, je ferai attention à tes fesses. Parce que je sens qu'Angelo va vouloir essayer son nouveau cadeau... mais pas forcément sur lui.

Le tibétin éclata de rire et lui répondit:

-Et si j'arrive à lui mettre autre chose à la place, tu crois qu'il reconsidèrera sa tentative?

Ce fut au tour de la vierge de s'esclaffer, et il ajouta:

-Plutôt deux fois qu'une!

Noël était passé depuis deux mois déjà, et la relation de Mü et DM avait bien évoluée. Ils se voyaient de plus en plus souvent, faisaient leurs courses ensembles, l'un accompagnant l'autre au lycée, et l'autre accompagnant l'un chez son éditeur. Ils sortaient souvent chez leurs amis respectifs, afin de présenter l'autre, et avait même décidé d'organiser la semaine prochaine une fête chez eux, quand ils auraient fini d'emménager ensembles (ou plutôt dans l'ancien appartement de Mü). Ils voulaient fêter leur pendaison crémaillière, et en profiter pour faire se rencontrer leurs propres amis.

Sans crier gare, alors que Mü vidait un carton de DM dans sa bibliothèque, il sentit deux bras puissants l'attraper et le soulever.

-Kyahhh! Tu fais quoi Angelo!

-Je t'enlève, petit démon de mon coeur!

-Oulaaaaaaaaah! Attends, toi, si tu utilises un surnom mièvre au possible, c'est que tu as une idée derrière la tête, avoue moi tout! Dit Mü en se retournant dans les bras de son copain.

-J'avoue, je t'invite au restaurant passer une soirée romantique en amoureux.

Le tibétin, plus que surprit, papillonna des yeux et ouvrit la bouche, complètement hébété, en réalité. Le cancer en profita pour l'embrasser du bout des lèvres, avant de franchement plonger sa langue dans sa bouche, pour lui faire ressentir tout son désir de le voir ainsi. Pantelant de désir, Mü se détacha lentement de lui et susurra:

-Je te jure que si tu continues, tu peux toujours rêver pour qu'on sorte ce soir, et je te viole sur place!

-Eh ben! Moi qui veut être romantique, tu brises tous mes efforts!

L'homme aux cheveux mauves ricana et balança du tac au tac:

-Au moins ce soir, je suis sûr que tu me feras l'amour, et ça, c'est le plus beau des cadeaux.

DM, légèrement gêné et les yeux brillant, blottit son nez dans le cou de son vis-à-vis afin de le frotter, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Il murmura alors dans son oreille:

-Oui, Mü, c'est ce soir, que tu plongeras dans les limbes du désir, avant de succomber aux montagnes du plaisir.

Depuis le début de leur relation, qui avait officiellement démarré chez Aphrodite, les deux hommes n'avaient pas plus qu'échangé des caresses échaudées, sans jamais aller plus loin, et en n'utilisant pas non plus le cadeau du poisson, pour les pervers qui se demanderaient. Ils voulaient seulement prendre leur temps, mais ce temps semblait révolu.

La soirée commença tout doucement dans un restaurant dançant, La Raine Blow*. Avec un nom pareil, personne n'aurait pu douter que l'enseigne étaient réservée en priorité aux couples homosexuels.

Ils prirent le même menu, commencèrent par manger la salade d'artichaud et de pousse d'épinard, continuèrent avec une caille farcie aux champignons, avec en accompagnement, un assortiment de légumes, puis terminèrent par un moelleux au citron. Ils discutèrent lassivement, se faisant du pied sous la table, sirotant le champagne, à voir qui craquerait le premier.

De retour à leur appartement, DM alluma la chaîne hifi qu'il avait ramené, et un doux air de blues commença à s'égrainer dans la pièce. Le cancer alluma toutes les bougies de l'appartement qu'il avait pris soin auparavant de disposer. Il défit ensuite le manteau de son compagnon, puis le sien. Puis il l'invita doucement à tourner dans ses bras, pour rattraper le fait qu'ils n'avaient pas danser au Raine Blow. Mü sembla ravi de toutes ces initiatives et se laissa entraîner, posant délicatement sa tête sur l'épaule de DM.

Doucement, le Sicilien commença à caresser le corps de son futur amant, ses mains remontant de ses reins jusqu'à ses épaules, caressant ses cheveux, nouant ses doigts dedans et plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de jades. Mü initia alors un baiser, caressant de ses lèvres celles plus pâles du cancer, les entourrant doucement, les léchant, jusqu'à ce que sa langue fut prise d'assaut et titillée sans remords par des dents et une langue. A la fin même, DM suça sa langue, ce qui fit gémir alors le Tibétin.

L'homme aux cheveux gris défit alors lentement sa chemise blanche, puis celle noire de son bélier. Les vêtements glissèrent sensuellement sur les peaux, l'une ivoire, l'autre dorée. Une jambe se glissa entre deux cuisses, amorçant alors un léger mouvement de balancier qui les fit haleter. Et Mü décida alors que le salon n'était pas un endroit approprié pour une première fois. Il se recula jusqu'à leur chambre, tirant avec lui l'homme sublime qui allait l'aider à réchauffer leur lit. Le dit lit ne sembla que les attendre avec impatience, et DM ne se fit pas prier pour y appuyer son amour et s'appuyer sur lui-même de tout son poids. Il défit lentement leur pantalons, enlevant chaussures et chaussettes.

Les yeux rouges parcourèrent le corps laiteux avec envie, tandis qu'une main s'attaqua à un téton, une bouche vint lécher et mordiller le second. Mü ne se sentant plus de voix, aggripa fortement les cheuveux gris et tira dessus, pour faire cesser cette merveilleuse torture. Mais le Sicilien ne semblait pas être de cet avis, et glissa sa langue sur tout le corps, mordilla l'aine gauche, puis lécha de toute sa longueur la hampe dressée. Les mains du bélier étant toujours dans la chevelure courte, il les crispa tout en gémissant et en cambrant son corps lorsque son pénis fut aspiré dans une douce et chaude antre. Bien vite, ce fut son orifice qui se crispa sous l'intrusion d'un doigt inquisiteur. DM cessa un instant sa fellation et dit:

-Détends toi, Mü. Ecarte les cuisses, et replie les jambes. Voilà, comme ça ajouta-t-il alors que son futur amant suivait ses instructions. Promis, je m'arrêterai si ça fait trop mal.

Les cheveux mauves bougèrent à l'acquiescement de la tête, et le cancer reprit sa douce torture. Oui, ça faisait mal, mais surtout parce que Mü n'avait pas eu de relation passive depuis très longtemps, plus qu'une relation active d'ailleurs.

Ils prirent leur temps, lentement, pour découvrir le corps de l'autre alors que les doigts faisaient lentement leur effet. Les corps commençaient à s'incendier, et le tibétain était au bord de la rupture, trop pris par le désir de se faire prendre. Alors DM décida qu'il était temps qu'il succombe aux montagnes du plaisir, et le pénétra lentement. Il étouffa le gémissement de douleur de sa bouche, masturbant lentement le pénis de son désormais amant. Quand il fut jusqu'à la garde, il donna un petit coup supplémentaire bien placé qui fit pousser un cri de pur délice à Mü.

-An... Angelo, continue, s'il-te-plaît.

-Je n'attendais que ta demande, mon petit démon.

Et avec fougue, il débuta un va-et-vient puissant, sans pour autant être trop rapide, afin de profiter de l'antre musquée, bouillante et très étroite qui enserait son membre, mais en ne perdant pas de vue le plaisir de son compagnon. Les deux amants commencèrent alors à pousser de petits gémissements, vite suivis par des cris, alors qu'ils haletaient face au rythme de plus en plus soutenu de la chair pénétrant la chaire. Deux mains différentes vinrent se glisser entre leurs ventres pour masturber la hampe du jeune bélier. Ils s'embrassèrent avec fougue, et Mü rendit dans un râle sa semence. Le sicilien continua quelques va-et-vient brutaux et finit par répandre son amour dans un cocon resserré.

Ils soufflèrent pour reprendre leur respiration, se caressant avec félinité, pour prolonger leur état post-orgasmique.

-Je t'aime, mon Ange

-Je t'aime aussi mon démon.

Le cancer prit alors dans ses bras le bélier et le serra fort contre lui avant de lui susurrer à l'oreille:

-En tout cas, je te jure une chose, Mü. Tu es à moi. Et jamais je ne te laisserai partir.

The end! ~~

*C'est un pitre jeu de mot entre rainbow, qui veut dire arc-en-ciel en anglais pour ceux l'ignorant, et donc, couleurs représentant les homosexuels, mais aussi avec l'auteur Rimbaud qui eut une relation passionnelle avec Verlaine. Il y a aussi un jeu de mot avec 'Reine', traduit de Queen, le célèbre groupe, dont le leader était... eh bien, gay! ;) De plus, blow job est un terme très familier pour désigner la fellation, et Blow one's mind, toujours en anglais, signifie 'prendre son pied'. Veuillez m'excuser de n'avoir pu m'empêcher de jouer ainsi avec les mots! ;)

J'espère que cela vous aura plu, en tout cas, enfin, je re-publie après tant de mois d'absence! Ceci est mon premier lemon depuis longtemps, et ma première fic finie depuis très longtemps aussi.

Et même si je ne considérais pas les reviews aussi importantes auparavant pour la survie de mes fics... si vous voulez une suite avec Aphrodite et ? Et Saga et ? (je vous laisse deviner), vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire: cliquer en bas à gauche pour donner votre avis! ;)

Merci de votre lecture! ^^


End file.
